Chizuru Mutsuki
Chizuru Mutsuki is the current Imperator's Judex, his personal assistant and bodyguard. She is involved in a number of events transpiring in the NOS, usually representing the Imperator as his proxy and confidant. Information Chizuru Mutsuki is one of the children of the Mutsuki family, the other is her twin brother Tenryo. Her family fought in a rebellion against a particular branch of its own government but claimed to be doing so for the sake of the people. The twins' father made decisions that would strip him of his title in the Duodecim, though oddly his children Tenryo and Chizuru remained with them. By the time they was born, their father was already gone from the NOS and their mother's fate was unknown. Due to this, the Mutsuki pair grew up with the Imperator and his people instead, enjoying relative comfort and protection. Attending the Military Academy with her brother, Chizuru was particularly close to the young Imperator, being at his side along with her brother and occasionally without him. This loyalty was inspirational to her liege, so he had sworn to appoint her as his Judex, the highest honor for an imperial servant. At some point during her academy years, Chizuru had been bestowed a heirloom passed down to her from her father: a pair of intricate batons. Tenryo relayed to her the news of their father's passing, so the two made a promise to find out what led to their father's exile. After graduating from the Academy and taking her place in the Innovos Duodecim alongside Tenryo, Chizuru had initially enlisted in the Militia with her brother, but the Imperator made a special request to transfer her to the Imperial Guard. Working her way to the top in a record time, she managed to receive the long-coveted title of Judex, leading to others spreading rumors of nepotism on the Imperator's side. After the Phantom Operations the rift between her brother and the other leaders started to become more and more real, so she worried that one day it will explosively open, and Tenryo would be cast out, much like their father. Chizuru made her brother confide in her, and the two shared their ideas on how the things should have been. After a decade of relative calm, Tenryo made his decision to leave the NOS without letting his sister know, and Chizuru learned about it from the Imperator. This action led to her holding a grudge against her brother for keeping her in the dark. Her weapon is a pair of collapsible batons made of sacred black wood that is impervious to fire, with its handle hand-crafted by her father with precious metals her mother had. Chizuru had R&D Department install miniature engines into the batons that spray flammable propellant across the weapons, controlled by the gear shifts built into the handles. Unlike her brother, who struggles to utilize the family technique of utilizing gales of black flame in combat, Chizuru feels much more comfortable wielding the fire, controlling it with ease. She also has a limited ability to use water, inherited from her mother, but she only uses it to spray flammable liquids around. Appearance Chizuru is a woman with a strong yet refined physique, with purple eyes and a neatly-parted jaw-length charcoal-black hair with the tips dyed steel blue and a single small braid on the left side. She wears a highly decorative uniform, keeping it pristine unlike her more carefree brother. Personality The word that most accurately characterizes Chizuru as a person is "intensity". Laser-focused on her goals, she applies maximum effort to accomplish them as fast and efficient as possible, although her natural charisma still attracts people to her. Methodical and patient, she has a hidden fire burning inside that shines the brightest when she is passionate about something. Much like her brother, Chizuru has a realistic worldview, slightly tinted with cynicism. The one person that matters the world to her is the Imperator. Chizuru is always at his beck and call, ready to fulfill his every order with dog-like loyalty, and even his well-being is more important to her than her own. Just a single word of praise is enough to make Chizuru abandon any doubts about her line of work. She also had more intimate feelings reciprocated at one point by the Imperator, but currently their relationship is grounded in friendship. Chizuru has certain problems with the politics the government tries to run, but unlike her brother, she keeps her complaints to herself, only loosening up after a healthy dose of alcohol. Knowing her place in the world, she works hard to make it a better place for her liege. Plot Control Sequence TBA Trivia *Unlike her brother's moves, Chizuru's movelist is based around Western dragons, who are usually depicted as fire-breathing creatures. Navigation Category:Playable Character Category:Female Character Category:Neutral Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters